


Keep Your Friends Close... But Your Enemies Closer

by citra_talugmai



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Funny, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citra_talugmai/pseuds/citra_talugmai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey has a dream about Kylo Ren and is discovered by Poe and Finn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Friends Close... But Your Enemies Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Fic based on this prompt I was given on Tumblr:  
> Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer  
> Like really, very close  
> Intimately close   
> So close that you can feel your enemy’s breath on your neck  
> And you shiver with hatred and… anticipation?   
> Turn around and look deep into your enemy’s eyes, letting your gaze drag down to their lips, your eyes intense with desire.   
> Push your enemies up against the wall.  
> Make out with your enemies.  
> Your friends, who are still close, are super uncomfortable and kinda grossed out

The dream was always the same, she’d open her eyes and find herself on a beach. The sand was soft and damp between her toes, while the sea licked at her heels. A shadowy figure stood next to her, staring up at the moon.  
“You’re late,” he murmured, his eyes focused straight ahead.  
“What’s it matter? I’m here now,” Rey replied, following his gaze.  
He turned to look at her, his gaze was intense with desire. Rey stared back, allowing her eyes to drag down from his lips to his chest.  
“You know why,” his voice was barely above a whisper.  
He leant down to kiss her and Rey felt herself shiver with what would have once been hatred, but had since turned into anticipation. She had long since stopped feeling fear and anger towards Kylo Ren, the man who should have been her enemy. Instead she felt… she wasn’t sure what she felt. It wasn’t love, that was too simple. It was something more, an energy that seemed to pass between them. Their lips met and it was gentle at first, a taste of what was to come.  
But it grew quickly.  
They were hungry and were testing, teasing each other. A moan escaped Rey’s lips as Kylo forced his tongue into her mouth and she pulled him closer. Kylo’s hand were fervently exploring her body, he was desperate to touch her and hold her close. Because she was his and he needed to claim her. Rey responded to him passionately, she raked her hands through his long, dark hair and down his back. But Rey felt no need to claim him, he was hers the moment they met on Takodona and they both knew it. Neither cared.  
“Kylo…” She managed breathlessly through feverish kisses before she felt a sharp jolt.

Rey’s eyes snapped open and bolted upright. Finn and Poe stared at her from the foot of her bed.  
“What’s going on?” She asked.  
Poe and Finn exchanged glances.  
“Um… what the hell was that?” Finn asked.  
“What was what?” She said innocently.  
Rey’s mind flashed back to her dream, what she’d done, what she’d said. It had all been a dream, hadn’t it? Surely they couldn’t know what was going on unless she’d…  
Oh no, Rey thought, they’d heard everything.  
“You were… moaning… in your sleep,” Poe said, “And Finn and I weren’t sure what to do, but-”  
“But then you murmured Kylo!” Finn interrupted.  
“And we just wanted to be reassured that you weren’t losing your mind.”  
Poe smiled at her hopefully, as if Rey could provide a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why she was moaning Kylo Ren’s name in her sleep.  
“I don’t know what you’re insinuating, but it isn’t funny,” Rey replied carefully, “Is this some kind of joke?”  
Neither of them fell for the bluff.  
“You have a crush on Kylo Ren.” It wasn’t a question.  
Both Finn and Poe looked horrified and Rey felt her cheeks burn. She’d been back in civilisation for a day and she’d already revealed the secret she’d worked so hard at keeping from Master Luke. Unless he already knew and just hadn’t mentioned anything?  
“Don’t be ridiculous,” Rey replied, but her voice was shrill and it betrayed her emotions.  
Neither Por nor Finn seemed to know how to reply to that and they continued to stare in shocked silence. Instead, Rey shot them a dark look before lying back down and facing the wall. But as she lay there wide awake, she knew that there was no way sleep was going to come. Somehow, she had a bad feeling about this…

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please please please give kudos or better yet, comment! It's what inspires and motivates me to keep writing as well as being very much appreciated.   
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: official-reylo.tumblr.com


End file.
